


no sense, no shame

by nordicunicorn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and by that i mean the most lesbian thing I've ever written, soft domination, suggested by a good friend, super fucking gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordicunicorn/pseuds/nordicunicorn
Summary: Rough fingers, calloused from years of combat training, weightlifting and God knows what else, are moving in and out of her at a slow, almost painfully intense pace.”So good, cariño, so good,” Sombra breathes, flexing to steady herself .Zarya moans softly at the encouragement.--------A drabble challenge ("Sombra soft-domming tf out of Zarya, 321 go") from a dear friend. You're welcome.





	no sense, no shame

Sombra’s legs are spread wide, straddling a pair of rock-solid thighs. Her arms are embracing wide shoulders and gripping at cropped hair. Rough fingers, calloused from years of combat training, weightlifting and God knows what else, are moving in and out of her at a slow, almost painfully intense pace.

”So good, cariño, so good,” Sombra breathes, flexing to steady herself .

Zarya moans softly at the encouragement. Three of her massive fingers are buried in Sombra to the last knuckle, her thumb stroking softly at her clitoris. Zarya is still untouched this evening, achingly turned on with a ball of pleasure rolling deep in her gut, but her eyes are trained on Sombra’s and she’s doing nothing about it.

It’s just the way Sombra likes it. Zarya had been willing but hesitant to go beyond her usual flirting, surprisingly chaste in her kisses and no wandering hands anywhere. Seeking permission, she’d let Sombra take the lead – and never picked it up again.  
Sweet talking and soft touching led to more, and Sombra found herself carefully telling Zarya exactly what she wanted. Zarya, seemingly slipping deeper and deeper into a headspace she didn’t even knew she had, complied beautifully. Before she knew it, she was stumbling over herself with eagerness to please her lover, taking nothing for herself.

Sombra relished in the control. She’d always loved having the upper hand, having aces to play, but never in this context. There was no ulterior motive, no sneaking, just taking the command for the sole purpose of pleasure.

And what pleasure it was. Zarya was a quick study , it seemed, catching on just how to curl her fingers to make Sombra squirm, just how to time her thumb’s movement with the way Sombra ground against her hand. Sombra found coherence increasingly difficult to maintain, opting instead to affirm Zarya’s wordless query of ”is this good?” with increasingly high-pitched whines and pulling her arms closer around Zarya’s shoulders.

Gods, Zarya never wanted to be anywhere else doing anything other than this ever again. She’d been taking orders – and dealing out her fair share as well – all her life, she was good at it, but nothing would ever come close to this. Sombra hadn’t had to do much to get her here – whispering how good she was, how good she felt, quietly asking her for what she needed and letting her know with every step of the way that she did good, she was good, she felt so good, cariño. Zarya hadn’t realized how much the praise got to her, but the state of her was beginning to tell.

Zarya’s hand was starting to hurt from the effort, her thighs trembling from arousal and holding Sombra’s body steady, sweat trickling down the small of her back. Sombra leaned back a little, and Zarya’s expression must have been particularly desperate just then, because Sombra giggled and caught her in a kiss, all teeth and tongue with the fervor of a lover about to come.

There’s no rush to be going anywhere.


End file.
